<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wallpaper: He Was Here He Was Alive He Was Hers by randomkiwibirds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003665">Wallpaper: He Was Here He Was Alive He Was Hers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomkiwibirds/pseuds/randomkiwibirds'>randomkiwibirds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Doctor Blake Mysteries [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Doctor Blake Mysteries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Wallpaper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:15:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomkiwibirds/pseuds/randomkiwibirds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>Part two of Dee / @doctoraliceharvey ‘s Birthday Present! Essentially a wallpaper version of the edit :) BECAUSE IT’S PRETTY AND SOFT AND I CAN!!</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alice Harvey/Matthew Lawson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Doctor Blake Mysteries [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1187366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wallpaper: He Was Here He Was Alive He Was Hers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/theletterdee/gifts">theletterdee</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p><a href="http://www.lostintimegraphics.com/uploads/6/1/4/4/6144701/he_was_alive_he_was_here_he_was_hers_da.jpg">full size</a> || <a href="http://www.lostintimegraphics.com/uploads/6/1/4/4/6144701/he_was_alive_he_was_here_he_was_hers.zip">more sizes</a> || <a href="http://bit.ly/3at6gJ5">reblog</a> || <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/randomkiwibirds/art/He-Was-Alive-He-Was-Here-He-Was-Hers-832522636">deviantART </a></p>
<p> </p>
<p>-personal use only</p>
<p>-comments are appreciated</p>
<p>-please no reposting without my expressed written permission</p>
<p> </p>
<p><a href="http://www.lostintimegraphics.com/">website</a> || <a href="http://randomkiwibirds.deviantart.com/">deviantART</a> || <a href="http://randomkiwibirds.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> || <a href="http://randomkiwibirds.livejournal.com/">livejournal</a></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part two of Dee / @doctoraliceharvey ‘s Birthday Present! Essentially a wallpaper version of the edit :) BECAUSE IT’S PRETTY AND SOFT AND I CAN!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>